


Lessons

by argonauticae



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Dark Thor, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Manipulative Loki, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argonauticae/pseuds/argonauticae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has been victorious in his campaign against Jotunheim and claims their ruler as a prize and consort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Lesson in Submission (Gone Wrong)

King Loki, though small for a Frost Giant and rather physically weak, was Jotunheim's most valued treasure. His people loved him and he had fought hard to gain that love. After Laufey's death many Jotuns had been sceptical of their new ruler, fearing Laufey's oldest and least favoured son would bring them defeat quickly in the war that had just started again. But on the contrary, Loki had proved that despite his frail looking figure, his heart and nerves were of ice and steel and his mind was sharper than any knife in Jotunheim or Asgard.   
  
With him they almost had won the war against King Thor of Asgard, God of Thunder. Loki's cleverness had returned to them the Casket of Ancient Winters that Odin had stolen from them and his tricks had given them a chance to fight the far more numerous and stronger Aesirs. His magic had made him an even opponent to the allmighty Thor.   
  
Though in the end even all the powers at King Loki's disposal had not been enough to stand against the raw power and rage of the God of Thunder. His armies, already weakened by the last war, were not strong enough to stand against the refreshed armies of his enemy.  
  
But even in defeat King Loki would not surrender easily and abandon his people and so had used his wit to hide their children and his silver tongue to ensure a treaty that would leave his people mostly unharmed.   
  
However, it all came at a price. Thor, though not as clever as his opponent, was not entirely dumb, and had also listened to the advise of his mother Frigga. If peace was to be ensured, a bond between both kingdoms had to be forged that was stronger than the treaty and not easily broken. And so he had decided to claim his cursed enemy as his prize and his consort.  
  
Loki, though being one of the Ice Giants, was rather lithe and handsome, he was also clever and would make a good  _wife_  and Thor thought he had made a rather excellent choice.  
  
The king of the Aesir was however as well aware of how dangerous Loki could be, or at least so he thought. He knew that simply claiming him as his consort would not be enough to squash every thought of an uprising by the Jotuns. What was needed, was to ensure that the Frost Giants were left without hope. And hope was the will of their precious King. So Thor knew he had to break him and show everyone that he had done so.  
  
It was how Loki found himself bound and being dragged to the throne of Asgard's king. It did not need Thor's loud speech in front of his court and all of Jotunheim’s highest ranking warriors and aristocrats, for him to know what had been planned for him. He was struggling at first, but as his clothes were ripped from him, panic took over and froze his whole body.

He had to think though. There was no way out of this, he was quite aware of that. But if he let himself be taken like this, helpless and powerless, if he let Thor break his admirable will, he would let his people down. He would disappoint their trust and love in him. And for Loki there was nothing worse than being a disappointment for those he loved most, for his people.  
  
Loki focused on his own thoughts, blinding out the loud and taunting voice of his soon to be husband, the crowd watching them and the rough grip on his arms as he was seized and pulled closer to the king of Asgard. In his quick mind a plan formed and took shape, however small it was.  
  
So when Thor pulled him into his lap and started to open him with strong and not at all gentle, but slick fingers, Loki took a deep breath and relaxed. He forced the magic inside his body, which was bound so he could not use it on the outside - for now –, to change his appearance. The gasp of his captor and his outcry of "What trickery is this?" told him he was successful. Loki opened his once red eyes and gave Thor a tense smirk, green eyes unreadable.   
  
"I thought perhaps my spouse would prefer to consummate our union in a less cold way and prefer me in this form."   
  
"Do not play games with me, sorcerer," Thor growled and pushed his cock into him without warning. It took all of Loki's self-restraint not to cry out in pain, but he caught himself immediately.   
  
"I would not dare, my love," he answered sweetly and grinded down hard on Thor's shaft, ignoring the pain it brought him and revelling in the groan he elicited from the other king.  
  
Thor grabbed his dark hair and pulled his head back in anger, forcing Loki to expose his neck. "Look at your king, Jotuns. How desperate he is for this," he announced to his prisoners, but the words were not as loud and sure as he would like them to be. Loki could tell and pushed himself down again to make Thor choke a bit on his last words. It earned him another tug on his hair and the king of Asgard muttered into his ear "What a whore you are."  
  
Loki twisted his head, straining against the the strong hand trying to hold his head in place. "Is this really how you wish to talk about your consort? How you wish others to talk of him?" he whispered, his words nothing but disguised poison. "And if I am to be a whore, what weak customer you must be to only be able to take me while I am bound."

"I told you not to play with me," Thor growled again, but Loki knew he had won as the restraints binding his hands were ripped away, leaving dark marks on his flawless and white skin. Without hesitation he brought his arms around Thor, letting his fingers glide through the golden hair, all the while riding his hard erection, letting out a small moan. It was all it took for Thor's own grip to slip from his hair and so Loki burrowed his face into the strong neck of his husband.  
  
Thor's own movements became more and more unfocused as he pounded into his chosen prize, eliciting small whimpers and moans. All of them unbeknownst to him well planned. Loki however kept his pace and his body moved fluidly, alluringly, showing off to all of the Court.   
  
The king of the Jotuns clenched his muscles hard at the same moment as he bit down on Thor's neck, leaving his mark. Thor's cry echoed through the entire hall as he came hard inside the trickster. He did not notice the hair that was plucked from his head and which Loki hid in his hand, nor the small triumphant smile he hid against Thor's shoulder.  
  
Still slightly out of breath he pushed Loki unceremoniously from him, paying no attention to his consorts needs, to announce the consummation of their union and the complete submission of the king of Jotunheim and his people, unaware of what had really happened.  
  
Loki meanwhile caught the eye of his brother Helblindi, trying to ascertain if his brother had understood. To others the twitch of his lips would have read as contempt and the bowing of his head as despair, but Loki knew better and saw it as the smirk and the nod it was meant ot be. His brother had received his message and was going to pass it on to the others.  
  
Maybe Asgard had won for now, maybe they had them bound and under their control. But it was not over.  
  
 _Please them if you must, deceive them with servitude if necessary but ready for battle for Loki, King of Jotunheim, Trickster, Silvertongue and Lie-Smith, is about to weave his magic around the King of Asgard._

 


	2. A lesson in Manipulation (Gone Right)

"Thor, I know how you feel about Surtr's words, but I don't think attacking Muspelheim is the wisest course of action, especially since it is what he wants," Loki whispered urgently into his husband's ear, his calming voice laced with concern, one hand resting on Thor's arm. "The war between our people has been strenuous for both sides, let your warriors recover, we can find another solution for this situation without losing face. Do not let the insults about you and your father goad you-"  
  
"What insults about my father?" Thor suddenly asked loudly, pushing Loki's hand away and glaring at him. Loki's face took on a look of mild panic. As if the last words had slipped from his tongue unintentionally. "It was nothing, really, I-" But Thor had grabbed him by the wrist already, so hard it would leave bruises. "Tell me!"   
  
Loki cast his eyes down, so Thor couldn't see the mischievous glint in them, but to the God of Thunder it looked like a gesture of compliance. "He said that it was good you took over the throne, for your father has grown weak and old and  _soft_ , ever since-", but Loki didn't get farther than that as Thor's roar of outrage echoed through the halls.  
  
"He said what?"  
  
Loki bit back a sarcastic comment about what he had just said, not wanting to give his own game away.   
  
"Thor...", he began, trying to reason, but Thor was already too wrapped up in his own anger. Good.  
  
"He shall pay for that!" And before Loki could say anything in reply, Thor had already stormed out of the Great Hall, on his way to prepare a war.  
  
Loki allowed himself a small satisfied smile behind his goblet, which he had raised to take a supposedly shaky sip of mead from. Surtr had never actually said something like that. Not really, though it would have made everything even easier for Loki. But as it was it was already easy enough. A few well chosen words, that sounded innocent on the outside, and a few gestures, that were far too gentle, was all it had needed to lure Thor into the growing net of deceit and destruction Loki had woven around his husband.  
  
Soon his plan would come to full fruition.  
  
He would make sure that Muspelheim would not win the war and for Asgard to remain victorious. But that would only be the beginning of the end of the proud realm and their glorious king.  
  
And then it was Jotunheim and their cherished king's time to seize power over the Nine Worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not as lengthy as you guys wanted but yeah


End file.
